The Dating Game
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! Sam persues a relationship with Greg, the Estate Agent but why is Phil so jealous of Sam's new found happiness? Plz R&R luv Gemz xx
1. Jealousy?

**The Dating Game**

**Summary: Sam pursues a relationship with Greg, the estate agent, but why is Phil Hunter so jealous of Sam's new found happiness? Set after the episode where Sam meets Greg while out dealing with a missing persons case with Phil and Terry. The only difference between this fic and the episode that was shown is Sam doesn't cancel the date. **

Chapter 1- Jealousy?

Sam Nixon came back from the Estate Agents looking very pleased with herself. Greg, the estate agent had asked her out on a date and she'd accepted. She still felt a bit uneasy however. The last man she'd had a relationship with was Peter Cavanaugh, the corrupt Australian cop. That had been a complete and utter disaster and Sam was feeling a bit nervous. Men were no more than distractions in her life, mainly because she was dedicated to her job. 'Hey, Sam,' Phil said, bringing her back to reality.

'Hey, Phil,' Sam replied.

'What's up? You seem a bit preoccupied,' Phil said.

'Greg asked me out on a date and I accepted,' Sam replied.

'Greg. You mean the bloke from the estate agency?' Phil asked.

'Yes,' Sam replied.

Phil's face fell. Sam noticed this almost instantly. 'Why the long face? You're back with Cindy so you have no reason to be unhappy,' she said.

'I just think that you could do better than him,' Phil replied.

'Like who?' Sam was intrigued.

'That wouldn't be for me to say,' Phil said and he left CID.

Sam sat back down at her desk. She was confused by what Phil had said. Could he possibly be jealous of Greg? She really didn't know. It really wasn't like Phil to show his sensitive side to anyone, let alone a woman. Phil was quite an aggressive person, arrogant, cocky sometimes. She saw Phil as a friend, nothing more. Sam decided to ignore Phil's comments and look forward to her date this evening.

Greg came and picked her up from the station at about 7:00 that evening. 'You alright?' he asked as Sam approached.

'I'm fine, you ready?' Sam replied.

Greg held out his arm and Sam took it as they walked out of the station. Phil was looking out of the windows upstairs in CID, watching as Sam and Greg walked over to her car and drove off.

'What are you looking at?' Terry asked as he came up behind Phil.

'Ahh, nothing,' Phil lied.

Terry looked out the window and saw Sam and Greg driving off. 'So…nothing eh,' Terry remarked. 'Who's Sam driven off with then?'

'Greg,' Phil replied, with a slight distaste.

'The bloke from the estate agency that the dead guy worked for?' Terry asked.

The dead guy, Kemal, worked at the same Estate Agency as Greg. Sam and Greg found the poor lad, dead in one of the flats. That was when Greg asked Sam if she wanted to arrange a viewing and she accepted.

'What does she see in him in the first place?' Phil asked.

'They haven't started going out yet. It could just be a date, you don't know whether she really likes him or not,' Terry replied.

'Yeah maybe,' Phil said.

**I'm still not entirely sure about running with this fic but plz guys, review and let me know whether u like it/love it/ hate it and tell me why. PLZ!!!! Luv Gemz xx **


	2. Dinner Dates and kisses

Chapter 2- Dinner Dates and Kisses

Sam pulled up outside her house and turned off the engine. 'You don't mind waiting in here while I just get changed?' Sam asked.

'No it's fine, you go ahead,' Greg replied.

Sam got out of the car and went over to her house, opened the door and went inside. Greg sat there waiting for her to re-emerge, drumming on the dashboard of the cars, more to amuse himself than anything else. Sam emerged from her house in black trousers, black boots with a black jackets and red strappy top. 'You look nice,' Greg commented as Sam got back into the car.

'Thanks,' Sam replied and she started engine and drove off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil meanwhile, was sat at home. Cindy had gone out to get them a takeaway and Phil was on his own. He was thinking, about Sam. This isn't normal, he thought. Why was he thinking about Sam when he was with Cindy? Not even he could answer that.

He and Sam had become really close friends over the last few months and Phil had thought that they could become more than 'just good friends'. He had no idea why he was so upset that Sam had chosen to go out for dinner with Greg, was it because he'd fallen in love with her himself? That could explain a lot. If he really loved Sam, then why was he with Cindy, living a lie?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Sam and Greg were eating dinner at an Italian restaurant in the centre of Canley. It was like a normal first date, they were talking, trying to get to know each other a bit better. Sam thoughts however, still kept going back to Phil. He couldn't forget the look on his face when she told him that she'd accepted a date with Greg. He looked…heartbroken, it was the sort of look that told Sam an awful lot. Phil had never told Sam how he felt about her and maybe his reaction to her date with Greg had made her realise how Phil felt about her. She looked at Greg and smiled, she was enjoying herself with him but something kept drawing her back towards Phil.

Greg paid the bill and they left the restaurant. Greg drove back to Sam's house to drop her off. 'Thanks for tonight, Greg, I really enjoyed myself,' Sam said.

'So did I, thanks a lot Sam,' Greg replied and kissed Sam on the cheek.

Sam looked into Greg's eyes and leant across to kiss him on the lips. Their lips met softly, it was like a first kiss should be. Soft and tender. 'Same time tomorrow night?' Greg asked when they both pulled away.

'Yeah, I'd like that,' Sam replied and she watched Greg get in the car and disappear down the road.

When Greg's car had disappeared from view, Sam turned the key in the lock and went inside. She locked the door behind her and went through to the kitchen. She turned the kettle on to make herself a coffee, she needed to clear her head before she went to bed. She went and sat down on the sofa and drunk it. Everything that had happened in the last few hours was still clear in her mind. She smiled as she remembered that first kiss but something was telling her that this wasn't what she wanted. She went up to bed and pulled the duvet up to her chin. Who was it that she really wanted? Was it right for her to get involved with Greg? All of these questions were going round Sam's head and she didn't seem to have the answers. The woman who had had an answer for everything, couldn't think of an answer for either of these questions.


	3. Questions And Answers

Chapter 3- Questions and Answers

The next day, Sam got ready for work and was there by 8:30. To her surprise, when she pulled up outside Sun Hill station, she noticed that Phil's car was already neatly parked up. She headed straight up to CID and found Phil hard at work writing up some case notes. He looked up when Sam entered. 'Hey Phil,' Sam said as she passed his desk.

'Hey Sam,' Phil replied. 'How was your date last night?'

'It was OK,' Sam said.

'I sense a 'but' coming,' Phil replied.

'Oh I don't know Phil, I've been on my own for a long time and I'm just sure whether this is what I want,'

'Do you love him?' Phil asked.

Sam stayed silent for a few moments. 'I don't know,' she finally said.

'When are you seeing him next?'

'Tonight,'

'Look, you know I'm not the best person to be giving out relationship advice, with my track record,'

'I know that. I'm not exactly looking for a long-term relationship; it's been a while since I had a bloke and I just want to see how things go,'

'I'm always here if you want to talk,'

'Thanks Phil, I really appreciate it,' Sam said.

'Anytime Sam,' Phil replied and pulled Sam into a hug.

The day seemed to go by really slowly. Sam was beginning to get really excited about seeing Greg that night. He seemed a nice enough bloke and he seemed genuinely interested in Sam. Greg was waiting outside for her when she finished work. Again, Phil was staring at them through the windows of CID. He really believed that there was going to be no chance for him and Sam to have any sort of relationship. He was back with Cindy now, not that he actually loved her. He was only with her because it seemed easier, to be with someone instead of having no-one. He didn't love Cindy anymore; he was falling in love with Sam. She had no idea how Phil felt which only made matters worse.

Sam and Greg went back to her house so that she could get changed. This time, they'd both decided to go to the cinema and then go and grab some dinner. They grabbed a bag of chips from the chippie on the way home and ate them as they walked through Canley Park. Sam and Greg sat down on a bench to finish their chips. 'Is there anything better than a portion of chips to eat after a film?' Sam was saying.

'Nah, I don't think there is,' Greg replied.

Sam rested her head on Greg's shoulder. 'I think we'd better go,' he said.

Sam unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn. 'Yeah come on,'

Greg pulled up outside Sam's house, like he did the night before. He kissed her on the cheek and was about to leave when…

'Do you wanna come in?' Sam asked.

'If you don't mind,' Greg replied.

'Come on in,' Sam said as she unlocked the door.

Greg stepped inside Sam's house and watched as she locked the door. 'Nice place,' he commented.

'Yeah, it is. It's better than some crummy flat or anything else,' Sam replied. 'Do you want a coffee?'

'Yes please,' Greg said.

'Go through to the living room, I'll bring them through,'

Sam put the kettle on and made a couple of coffees. She went back through to the living room and passed one of the cups to Greg. 'Thanks Sam,' he said.

Sam sat down on the sofa beside Greg and they both drunk their coffee. 'Right I think I'd better be getting off,' Greg said once he'd finished his coffee.

'You don't have to go,' Sam replied.

'Why?'

Sam leant towards Greg and kissed him softly on the lips. Greg didn't pull away and deepened the kiss. When Sam finally pulled away, she held her out her hand to Greg. 'You coming?' she asked.

Greg smiled at her and took her hand in his. She led him upstairs to her bedroom and closed the door behind them.


	4. Take A Chance

**Special thankx 2 starfish saver, smanatha-nixon, kelbobbs15 and thebillforever 4 reviewing, this chapter's 4 u guys!**

Chapter 4- Take A Chance

The next morning, Sam woke up from her sleep and turned around. For a change, the other side of her bed wasn't empty. Greg was still asleep beside her. Sam looked at Greg and smiled, she was happy now she had Greg. Greg slowly began to wake up and he turned around to face Sam. 'Morning,' he said. 'How long have you been awake?'

'Not long,' Sam replied and let Greg kiss her.

'Does this mean we're a couple now or what?' Greg asked.

Sam stayed silent for a few moments. 'Yes,' she replied.

Greg sat up and pulled Sam into a hug. She relaxed, leaning into his strength. 'I'd better go,' Greg said as he kissed the top of Sam's head. 'Are we gonna meet again tonight?'

'I'll give you a call,' Sam replied.

Greg had just finished getting dressed and he went back over to Sam. He cupped her face in his hands. 'I love you Sam,' he said and softly kissed Sam on the lips.

'You'd better go,' Sam replied.

'I'll see you later then,' Greg said as he left the bedroom.

Sam followed Greg down the stairs so that she could open the door for him. 'I'll hopefully see you later,' Greg said.

'Yeah, maybe,' Sam replied as Greg kissed her cheek.

She watched as Greg got into his car and disappeared out of sight. She went back inside and went back upstairs to prepare for her busy working day.

She got into her car about an hour later. The drive to work didn't take long and before she realised it, she was parking outside Sun Hill CID. She made her way upstairs to CID and sat down at her desk. About 15minutes later, Phil walked in and went over to Sam. 'Hey Sam,' he said as he approached her desk.

'Hey,' Sam replied.

'How did your date go last night?'

'It went very well, we slept together last night. I decided to take a chance with Greg and then if it doesn't work then at least I gave it a chance,'

'I'm really pleased for you Sam,'

'Good, I'm glad I made that choice now,'

'If it's what you want then I'm happy,'

'Good,' Sam replied and went to hug Phil.

Phil however, was having great trouble disguising his true feelings. Last night he'd finally realised how he truly felt about Sam. He'd fallen in love with her. This was typical of Phil, he'd spend large amounts of time trying to decide what it was he wanted and it wasn't until the thing he wanted was taken from him that he'd actually make his mind up.

Phil's POV

_I've really blown my chances this time. Even I can see how happy Sam is with Greg. I just wish that I'd realised how much I love her before she met him. Now I'm stuck in a marriage that I'm not happy in. Going back to Cindy after finishing with Kate seemed like the only solution but it wasn't. I don't love her anymore and yet I can't seem to find the courage to leave her. If I leave her now, then I'll have no-one. There's only one person in the world I want and now she's taken. Sam. She's opened my eyes to a lot of things and ultimately I've changed as a person too. I love her so much, more than I've ever loved anyone else in my life._

**Total of 13reviews b4 I upd8!! Luv Gemz xx**


	5. Business Meetings

**Thankx 2 ****thebillforever****samantha-nixon**** and crazyamy005 for reviewing. This ch's 4 u guys luv Gemz xx**

Chapter 5- Business Meetings

Over the next week, Sam and Greg continued to get on fairly well. At the same time, the closer Sam and Greg became, the more jealous Phil got about Sam's happiness. He was in a marriage that had hit the buffers ages ago. He didn't love Cindy anymore and he knew that she didn't love him. They'd fallen out of love with each other and Phil knew this. Sam went out to the Estate Agent's where Greg worked, she intended on asking him out for lunch. She entered the Estate Agent's and went over to Greg. 'Well, this is a pleasant surprise,' Greg said as he looked up from a sheaf of paperwork and kissed Sam on the lips.

'I thought I'd come and surprise you,' Sam replied.

'You've certainly done that,' Greg said.

'Work was driving me up the wall so I thought I'd see if you fancied some lunch,' Sam replied.

'This paperwork is driving me insane so yes, I do fancy some lunch,'

'Good, come on then,'

'I'll just get my coat,' Greg said and he followed Sam out of the Estate Agency.

Sam and Greg went off to a nearby café to have lunch and a chat over coffee and muffins. 'Listen Sam, there's something I need to tell you,' Greg started.

'Is there?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, I was going to tell you tonight but seeing as though you're here now, I think I'd better tell you now. I've been asked to go to America on behalf on the agency for two weeks. I'm flying out tomorrow. There's some kind of deal to be done over there and they want me to kick things off,'

'I see,'

'Look,' Greg said as he took Sam's hand across the table. 'You know I'd rather stay here with you but it's a really big contract if we can get it,'

'It's OK Greg, I understand. I know the job sometimes has to take priority over the other things in our lives, believe me, I know,'

'Sound intriguing, wanna tell me more?' Greg asked.

'I'm an intriguing woman, if you stick around long enough, you may just find that out,'

'Well, I don't intend on going anywhere, Sam,' Greg said. 'Not without you anyway.'

'Good,' Sam replied and she leant across the table and kissed Greg on the lips. 'Do you wanna drop me back off at work?'

'Yeah, go on then, I'm sure my paperwork can wait a little bit longer,' Greg smiled and him and Sam left the café.

They pulled up outside Sun Hill Station about 10minutes later. 'Listen Sam,' Greg said as he got out of the car and walked over to Sam's side. 'I won't come and see you tonight.'

'Why not?' Sam asked.

Greg rested his hands on Sam's shoulders. 'It's tearing me up enough being away from you. I just don't want to make it any harder to leave you behind,' he replied.

Greg took Sam in his arms and hugged her. 'I'm really gonna miss you Sam,' he said as he kissed the top of her head.

'I'm gonna miss you too,' Sam said and she kissed Greg softly on the lips. 'Don't forget to send me a postcard.'

'I won't,' Greg replied and she got back into the car and drove off.

**15reviews b4 nxt ch gets posted luv Gemz xx**


	6. Confiding in Phil

**Special thankx 2 samantha-nixon, crazyamy005 and lil-skating-lindz 4 reviewing, thi chpter's 4 u guyz luv gemz xx**

Chapter 6- Confiding in Phil

Sam went back upstairs to CID and saw Phil still sat at his desk. 'Hey Sam,' he said as she approached him.

'Hi,' Sam replied, rather unenthusiastically.

'What's wrong Sam?' Phil asked.

'It's nothing,' Sam lied.

'Look Sam,' Phil said. 'I know me and you haven't been great recently but if there's anyone you can tell its me.'

'Greg's going off to America for a fortnight,'

'What for?'

'He's going on behalf of the Estate Agency,'

'Look, I'm sorry Sam. I know how well you two have been getting on,' Phil said.

'I thought we were getting on really well. But-' Sam stopped.

'But what Sam?' Phil asked.

'Maybe I'm just being cynical. I don't know, I'm just not sure how I feel about him. I don't know what it is I really want,' Sam replied.

Phil pulled Sam into a hug. 'It's OK Sam, I'm here for you. You know that don't you?'

'Course I do, we're friends aren't we?'

'Yeah, of course, if you ever need someone to moan to Greg about, you can come and bend my ear if you like,'

'I might take you up on that offer, do you fancy going out tonight?'

'What for?'

'I just thought you might like a drink,'

'Yeah, I'm up for it,'

'Good I'll see you later,' Sam said as she walked back out of CID.

Sam and Phil finished work at about 7:00. 'Are you ready?' Phil asked.

'Yeah, give me a minute,' Sam replied as she turned her computer off.

Phil passed Sam her jacket. 'Thanks Phil,' Sam said.

'Come on lets go,' Phil replied as he held open the door for Sam.

Sam and Phil went off to the nearest pub and had a couple of drinks. 'Do you fancy some dinner?' Phil asked

'Yeah, go on then. It's not as though I've got anything to go back home to,'

Sam and Phil went off to a restaurant near the pub and had some dinner. Phil dropped Sam off back at her house after their meal. 'Thanks for tonight Phil, I really enjoyed it,' Sam said.

'Yeah me too Sam,' Phil replied.

'Do you wanna come in?' Sam asked.

'If you're offering,'

'Come on in then,'

Sam unlocked the door and her and Phil entered. 'Go through to the living room and I'll bring the coffee,' she said.

Sam went through to the kitchen and made the coffee. She entered the living room and passed a cup to Phil. 'Thanks Sam,' Phil replied.

'That's OK Phil,' Sam said as she sat down on the sofa beside Phil.

'It's been really good the last few months. Us getting closer hasn't it?' Phil replied.

'Yeah, it has, there have been times where we've absolutely hated each others guts and there's been we've been really, really close friends,'

'What like now?'

'Yeah, if you like,'

Phil leant across and kissed Sam softly on the lips and pulled away. Sam was shocked; she couldn't believe what had just happened. Phil Hunter had just kissed her. Sam leant across and kissed Phil on the lips. He didn't resist and deepened the kiss. Sam suddenly pulled away. 'Sorry Phil, I can't do this,' she said. 'I think you'd better go.'

'Fine,' Phil replied as he went out of the living door and slammed Sam's door shut.

**18reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter luv Gemz xx**


	7. Regrets

**Special thankx 2 kelbobs15, S-Nixon, chicken160688, BIGHROCKS and samantha-nixon 4 reviewing. This chapter's 4 u guys luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 7- Regrets

A fortnight later, Greg came back from America. Sam had gone straight from work to meet him at the airport. It was late but Sam wanted to see him. In a way, she was still feeling guilty about kissing Phil. Greg came through the gate and went straight over to Sam and hugged her. 'I've missed you so much,' Greg said.

'I've missed you too,' Sam replied and kissed Greg on the lips.

'Come on lets go,'

Sam picked up one of Greg's bags and took it over to the car. They drove into Canley and got some dinner. 'You've got no idea how much I've missed you Sam,' Greg said over dinner.

'It's been a bit odd, without you around. I'm just glad you're back now,' Sam replied.

'I'm not going anywhere now, Sam. I suppose being away from you for that length of time made me realise how much I love you,' Greg said and he took Sam's hand from across the table.

'Look, I really, really like you Greg but I'm not sure how I feel. It's been a while since I last had a relationship and I don't wanna make this into something it isn't,' Sam replied.

'OK,' Greg said and he went over to Sam and kissed the top of her head. 'We'll take this at your pace, I'm in no hurry.'

'Do you wanna come back to mine?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, why not,' Greg replied.

The next day was a Saturday and Sam decided to have a lie-in. She woke up about 8:30 and turned around. Greg was still asleep beside her. She'd finally decided what it was she wanted. She gently kissed Greg on the cheek and he woke up. 'Mmm morning Sam,' Greg said as he leant across and kissed Sam on the lips.

'Listen, I've made a decision…about us,' Sam replied.

'Go on then, I'm all ears,' Greg said.

'I really want to make this work, Greg. I don't wanna lose what we've got,' Sam replied.

'Ohhh, you had me going for a while there Sam. I thought you were gonna dump me,'

'No, not now I've had some time to think things through,'

Greg leant across and kissed Sam on the lips. She deepened the kiss and they both disappeared under the duvet…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Phil had just woken up. He turned around and noticed that Cindy wasn't there and then he realised why. She'd moved into the spare bedroom after they'd had a row the night before. He just sat up in bed; he was busy thinking about Sam. He was wondering whether he'd overstepped the mark by kissing her. Maybe that was why she hadn't returned any of his calls. His phone started bleeping, which made him jump. He picked up the phone to see who the message was from, it was from Sam. The message read:_ Can we meet for some lunch in the café on Canley High Street? We need to talk. S x_. Phil sent a reply back saying: _Yeah, I'll c u l8r P x_. Phil smiled, he finally had a chance to put things right between him and Sam. He didn't mean to overstep the mark; one kiss wasn't worth ruining a friendship for.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was waiting for Phil at the café at around 12:00. Phil arrived about 5minutes later. 'Hey Sam,' he said as he went over to hug Sam.

'Hey yourself,' Sam replied, returning Phil's hug.

Phil sat down on the chair opposite Sam. 'Listen, I just wanna clear the air between us,' he said. 'I think I overstepped the mark by kissing you. I really, really regret it. We're both in relationships and too many people will get hurt if anyone found out about the kiss.'

'That's OK Phil. I understand. I don't want that one incident to destroy our friendship,' Sam replied.

'It won't Sam. We're friends, Sam. I'm OK with that,' Phil said.

'There's something else I need to tell you,' Sam said.

'Go on,' Phil replied.

'I've decided to try and make it work,' Sam said.

'Ohhh, I'm pleased for you Sam,' Phil replied

Deep down, he was gutted. He really, really loved Sam and yet she didn't seem to feel the same about him. Or did she? He didn't know. They sat there and talked some more over coffee. 'Look, I'd better go Phil, I've got things to do,' Sam said.

'That's OK Sam, look thanks for giving me a chance to put things right between us,' Phil replied.

'I'll see you soon Phil,' Sam said as she hugged Phil before leaving the café.

Phil sat back down at their table and watched as Sam walked away from the café. He was absolutely gutted that Sam had decided to give things with Greg a go, he loved her and he had no idea how she felt about him.

He went back to his car and turned the radio on as a song began to play:

_**How do I get though a night without you**_

_**If I had to live without you**_

_**What kind of life would that be**_

_**Oh, I, I need you in my arms**_

_**Need you to hold**_

_**You're my world, my heart, my soul**_

_**And if you ever leave**_

_**Baby you would take away everything**_

_**Good in my life**_

_**And tell me now**_

_**How do I live without you**_

_**I want to know**_

_**How do I breathe without you**_

_**If you ever go**_

_**How do I ever, ever survive**_

_**How do I, how do I**_

_**Oh how do I live**_

_**(How do I live- LeAnn Rimes)**_

The words of this song represented exactly how Phil felt about Sam. He didn't know what he'd do without her. She was everything to him and he felt like he couldn't live without her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam got back to her car and sat down in the driver's seat. She was thinking about that meeting with Phil. He looked so upset when she told him that she was giving things with Greg a go. She still wasn't sure whether it was Greg or Phil she actually loved. She eventually started up the engine and drove off.

**24reviews b4 I post the nxt ch luv Gemz xx**


	8. Drunken Liaisons

**Hey guys. I think u will all agree that this is the chapter u've been waiting 4!! Thankx 2 S-Nixon, Angel's-Solitaire, crazyamy005, kelbobs15, thebillforever and samantha-nixon 4 reviewing. This chapter's 4 u guys and I hope it gives u wot u want luv Gemz xx**

Chapter 8- Drunken Liaisons

The next few weeks went by like any other. Sam and Greg were getting on really well and had even talked about moving in together. Phil however, was getting more and more annoyed by the relationship because of his feelings for Sam. One evening was to change everything…

'Do you fancy a drink?' Sam asked Phil.

'Why?' Phil replied.

'Greg's working late and I could do with a bit of company,' Sam replied.

'OK,'

Phil held up Sam's jacket and passed it to her. 'Thanks Phil,' Sam said.

Sam flashed Phil a smile. One smile from Sam was all it took to melt Phil's heart. Phil followed Sam out of CID and out to her car. 'Where do you fancy going then?' Sam asked.

'The pub, do you fancy it?' Phil replied.

'Yeah, that'll be great,' Sam smiled at Phil again and started the car's engine.

Sam drove the car back to her house and stopped. 'What are we doing here?' Phil asked.

'I'm gonna leave the car here 'cos we're gonna be drinking and I don't wanna be charged with driving under the influence,' Sam replied.

'OK,' Phil said.

They went off to The Seven Bells and chose a table in the corner. Phil went to the bar to get the drinks. Sam had a G&T and Phil had a beer. After a couple of rounds they decided to liven things up a bit. 'Do you fancy something a bit more lethal?' Phil asked.

'Like what?' Sam replied.

'Mixing drinks,' Phil said.

'Don't you think that's a _really_ bad idea?' Sam asked.

'No, it'll be fun,' Phil replied.

'Oh go on then,' Sam relented.

Phil went up to the bar and ordered two Barcardi Breezers, both different flavours. He went back to the table and him and Sam mixed the drinks. 'Right then, on the count of three,' Phil said.

'One,' Sam replied.

'Two,' Phil said.

'Three,' Sam said and she and Phil both downed their drinks.

Phil rubbed his eyes, trying to focus on his surroundings. 'Woah, that was-different,' he remarked.

'I know,' Sam replied, as she felt her head spin. 'Do you fancy some tequila slammers?'

'Yeah why not. Let's just get well and truly plastered,' Phil said.

Sam went up to the bar and bought two shots for her and two for Phil. After downing their shots, Sam covered her mouth. 'I think I'm going to be sick,' she said and shot off to the loo.

She came back a few minutes later. 'Were you sick?' Phil asked.

'No but I feel as though someone's hitting me over the head with a mallet,'

'Come on,' Phil said as he took Sam's arm. 'I'll take you home.'

Phil got his mobile out and called a taxi. They arrived back at Sam's house about half an hour later. Sam opened the door to the house and went through to the kitchen to get herself an aspirin and a glass of water. She went through to the living room with them and sat beside Phil on the sofa. 'I'm sorry for this Phil,' she said.

'What for?' Phil asked.

'You know what? I can't remember,' Sam smirked. 'I know we haven't been close lately what with everything that's happened with me and Greg.'

'We could always get that little bit closer,'

'In what way?'

Phil moved towards Sam on the couch and kissed her. She was a bit shocked by what was happening. Should she pull away or should she respond to his kiss? In a split second, she decided to respond to Phil's kiss. She softly kissed him back. Phil deepened the kiss and gently pushed Sam backwards so that he was hovering over her. She let Phil's tongue enter her mouth, before suddenly she pulled away.

'What's wrong?' Phil asked.

'Let's go upstairs,' Sam replied.

'What about Greg?'

'He didn't know what time he was finishing so he's staying at his tonight,'

Phil stood up and looked at Sam. She smirked at him and held out her hand. Phil took and she led him upstairs to her bedroom.

**30reviews b4 nxt ch gets posted luv Gemz xx**


	9. It's The Way You Make Me Feel

**Special thankx 2 chicken160688, thebillforever, crazyamy005, samantha-nixon and S-Nixon 4 reviewing, this chapter's 4 u! hope it does u justice luv gemz xx**

Chapter 9- It's the way you make me feel

_**It's the things that you do**_

_**So physical**_

_**It's the things that you say**_

_**So flammable**_

_**You know I can't resist**_

_**Boy it's such a shame**_

_**Do you belong to another**_

_**I don't wanna hurt nobody**_

_**But my heart just can't hold back**_

Sam closed the bedroom door and turned back to Phil. He walked back over to her and pinned her up against the door, still kissing her. Sam managed to free her hands and started to undo Phil's shirt. She walked away from the door and Phil followed her. He went back towards Sam and placed his hands on her waist. Sam wrapped her arms around Phil's neck and continued to kiss him. Phil discarded his shirt and took off Sam's top off. His hands brushed over her bum and made their way up her back, un-clipping her bra.

_**It's the way you make me feel**_

_**Spinning my world around**_

_**Tell me how can I walk away**_

_**I don't care what they say**_

_**I'm loving you anyway**_

_**It's the way you make me feel**_

They moved over to the bed, still taking each others clothes off. Phil pushed Sam onto the bed and hovered over her. Phil smiled at Sam and started kissing her all the way up her body. She smiled at him as he gently explored her body. Sam felt her spine tingle as Phil ran his hands up and down her body. Both of them were now stripped completely and Sam wrapped her legs around Phil's waist to ensure that he finally went inside her He went deeper inside her, causing her to call out his name in delight. 'Oh Phil, don't stop now,' Sam pleaded.

Phil took this as his cue to continue. He kept going until they both felt an amazing climax. Sam laid her head on Phil's chest, completely exhausted. Phil was lying beside her, gently stroking her hair. 'What would say if I was to tell you something?' he said, puncturing the silence.

'It depends what it is,' Sam replied.

'OK, this has been on my mind for a long time, I love you Sam,'

'I love you too Phil,'

'Do you mean it?' Phil asked.

'Yes I do, Phil,' Sam replied.

Phil leant across and kissed Sam passionately on the lips. He felt so happy that Sam had finally admitted how she felt about him. The exhaustion took over and they both went off to sleep.

_**I'm gonna make you mine**_

_**It's not impossible**_

_**Got to let you know**_

_**I'm irresistible**_

_**Baby can't you see**_

_**You're the one for me**_

_**But you belong to another**_

_**I don't wanna hurt nobody**_

_**But my heart just can't hold back**_

Phil awoke very suddenly the next morning. It was 4:15 in the morning with Sam's arms wrapped around him. He kissed the top of her head and watched her sleep. One hand was placed on her thigh and the other was on her waist. He cuddled up to her and he kissed her cheek. Sam began to stir and gently stroked Phil's face. He was trying to fight against sleep but his tiredness got the better of him and he went back to sleep.

_**It's the way you make me feel**_

_**Spinning my world around**_

_**Tell me how can I walk away**_

_**I don't care what they say**_

_**I'm loving you anyway**_

_**It's the way you make me feel**_

Sam woke up again at about 7:00, Phil was still asleep. She turned around and lightly stroked the side of his face. He reacted to Sam's touch and he kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled at Phil as he woke up. 'Morning gorgeous,' Phil said as he kissed Sam's lips.

'Sleep well did you?' Sam asked.

'All the better with you beside me,'

'Good, I love you Phil and I want us to be together,'

'What about Greg?'

'I don't love him though. I thought I did but now, I don't. It's you that I want, not him. Everytime I look at you, I go weak at the knees, I can't hide the way feel about you for much longer,'

'I don't want to hide the way I feel about you either. If I leave Cindy, will you leave Greg?'

'Yes, I'll leave Greg, for you,' Sam replied.

Phil leant across and kissed Sam passionately on the lips.

_**When I look into your eyes**_

_**Every time you smile at me**_

_**Oh I go weak inside**_

_**Baby, I just can't hide, my love**_

_**It's the way you make me feel**_

_**Spinning my world around**_

_**Tell me how can I walk away**_

_**I don't care what they say**_

_**I'm loving you anyway**_

_**It's the way you make me feel**_

_**(It's The Way you make Me Feel-Steps)**_

**36reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter luv Gemz xx**


	10. Spreading The Love

**Special thankx 2 ****S-Nixon****samantha-nixon**** and ****JamJunkie123**** 4 reviewing, this chapter's 4 u! Luv Gemz xx**

Chapter 10- Spreading The Love

Sam got out of bed shortly after and headed off to the bathroom to have a shower. Phil contemplated staying in bed for a little while longer but changed his mind when he heard the shower running. He knocked on the door and opened it. He smiled cheekily at Sam. 'Is there room for anyone else?' he asked.

'There's always room for one more, especially if it's you,' Sam replied.

Phil stepped into the shower beside and kissed Sam passionately on the lips before pulling the shower curtain back…

They both got out of the shower an hour later, still dripping wet. They both had bath towels wrapped around them. 'That was fun,' Phil remarked.

'Mmm,' Sam replied as she raked through her wardrobe to find a suit to wear for work.

Phil was getting back into the clothes he was wearing last night. Sam looked over at him and smiled. 'I'll drop you off at your house, just so you can change,' she said.

'Thanks,' Phil replied gratefully.

Phil and Sam left the house about 15minutes later. Sam pulled up about 100yards away from Phil's house. Cindy was probably still there so they didn't want her to suspect anything. 'I'll see you at work,' Phil said.

'Yeah, I'll see you there,' Sam replied.

Phil leant across and kissed Sam softly on the lips. Sam deepened the kiss but Phil pulled away. 'I'll see you later,' he said as he got out of the car.

He stood out on the pavement and watched as Sam pulled away and disappeared out of sight.

Phil started the slow walk back towards his and Cindy's place. He wasn't looking forward to facing Cindy and explaining where he was last night. He turned the key in the lock and opened the door. Phil heard Cindy in the kitchen and she came out to see who it was. 'Oh, look who it is, Phil Hunter finally returns, where have you been?' Cindy asked.

'I went out for a drink with a mate from work last night, we got drunk and I spent the night on their sofa,' Phil lied, that was half-true though. Sam was a mate.

'Oh who is this mate then?' Cindy asked.

''It's none of your business,' Phil replied and he disappeared upstairs to change.

Phil shut the door of his and Cindy's bedroom. He knew that he would have to tell her the truth sometime but he wasn't sure how he could bring up the situation. Phil kept going over last night's events in his mind. He really, really loved Sam and last night was the best night of his life. He finally changed into his suit, without the tie and went back downstairs. 'Right Cindy, I'm off, I'll see you later,' Phil called.

'Are you coming back for dinner?' Cindy asked.

'Yeah OK,' Phil replied as he slammed the door shut.

Phil arrived at work about 5minutes later. He parked his car and made his way up to CID. Sam looked up as Phil entered. She gave him one of those smiles that always melted his heart. He went over to Sam's desk and perched on the edge of her desk. 'Listen, what are you going to do about telling Greg?' he asked.

'I called him not long after I left you. He's coming round mine tonight so I'll tell him then,' Sam replied.

'Good, I'll tell Cindy tonight as well so I'll come over to yours when I've broken the news,'

'Greg'll probably just go when I've told him so I'll be waiting for you,'

'I love you Sam,'

'I love you too, Phil,'

The day went very slowly for both Sam and Phil; both of them were getting nervous about telling their respective partners that was over between them. Phil especially, he had no idea how Cindy was going to react to the news that he'd slept with Sam. He didn't know whether she'd blame Sam for splitting them up. He loved Sam; he wouldn't be able to bear it if Cindy decided to take her anger out on her. He'd prefer her to take the anger out on him.

That evening, Sam and Phil finished work at around the same time. Sam's mobile started bleeping, indicating that someone had left her a message. She opened the message which: _I'm outside yours, where are you? Greg xx_. Sam sent a reply back saying: _I've jus finished wk. I'm on my way home. Sam xx_. 'Was that Greg?' Phil asked.

'Yeah, he's outside my house now,' Sam replied.

'You'd better go,'

Sam put her arms around Phil's neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. 'I love you Phil,' she said.

'You too Sam,'

Phil stood and watched as Sam got into her car and drove off. He was happy; soon he and Sam would be together. The way it was meant to be.

**38reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter luv gemz xx**


	11. Breaking The News

**Special thankx 2 samantha-nixon, thebillforever and S-Nixon 4 reviewing, this chapter's 4 u luv gemz xx**

Chapter 11- Breaking the news

Sam pulled up outside her house about 5minutes later. She could see Greg was sat in his car, obviously waiting for Sam to come back. 'I gave you the spare key,' Sam said as she approached Greg's car.

'I left it at yours last time I was there,' Greg replied and kissed Sam on the cheek.

'Do you wanna come in?'

'Yeah, OK,'

Sam went up to her door and unlocked it. She and Greg went inside. Greg went through to the living room as Sam went to the kitchen to make them some coffee. She came through with the coffees and passed one to Greg. 'Listen Greg,' Sam said, taking a deep breath. 'There's something I need to tell you.'

'Go on,' Greg replied.

'It's been a great few weeks Greg. I've really enjoyed it but I don't think it's going to work out,'

'Listen Sam, if you're finishing things with me, I'd rather you told me straight,'

'I'm sorry Greg. I don't love you, because I'm in love with someone else,'

'Do I know him?'

'No, you don't know him,'

Greg drank the rest of his coffee and stood up. He cupped Sam's face in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips. 'Listen Sam, I've really enjoyed the last few weeks as well. I'm just glad we gave it a chance. I count myself very lucky to have met you. Good luck with everything Sam.'

Greg turned on his heel and left the living room and closed the door to Sam's house. She breathed a sigh of relief. Greg hadn't taken it too badly. Her thoughts once again wandered over to Phil. She was wondering how he was getting on telling Cindy the news…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cindy was sat on the sofa when she heard Phil enter the house. 'Cindy?' Phil called.

'In here!' Cindy replied.

Phil entered the living room and saw Cindy sat down on the sofa. She had no idea of the bombshell he was about to drop on her. 'Listen Cindy, there's something need to tell you,' Phil started.

'What is it? Is it something to do with where you were last night?' Cindy asked.

'Partly. I went out with a friend from work last night. We got drunk and slept together,' Phil replied.

Cindy just there, speechless. 'A female friend?' she asked.

The look on Phil's face told her everything she needed. 'You are so unbelievable Phil. I thought we were OK but obviously we're not,' Cindy said.

'We haven't been great for some time, Cindy. I don't love you and I know you don't love me. The woman I slept with last night, I'm in love with her, I want a divorce,' Phil replied.

'Please Phil, give it another chance,' Cindy begged desperately.

'I can't, I love her, not you,' Phil replied.

Phil got up off the sofa and walked out of the door. Cindy heard the door shut and she burst into tears. Her whole world had just fallen apart; she was determined to find out who had slept with her husband. No matter what, she needed to set the record straight…

**41reivews b4 I post the next chapter luv gemz xx**


	12. The Way It's Meant To Be

**Special thankx 2 ****kelbobs15****thebillforever**** and ****samantha-nixon**** 4 reviewing, this ch's 4 u luv Gemz xx**

Chapter 12- The Way It's Meant to Be

Phil got into his car and shut the door. He smiled to himself. He and Cindy had finally split up and him and Sam could now be together. He wondered how Greg had taken the break-up. He hoped that he hadn't taken it as badly as Cindy. Phil had no idea what was going through Cindy's mind. He decided to abandon all thoughts of Cindy and head off home to the woman of his dreams…

Phil pulled up outside Sam's house and noticed that Greg's car wasn't outside. He assumed that Sam had already told him the news. He went up to Sam's door and knocked. Sam opened the door and smiled at Phil. She was only wearing a dressing gown and stepped out of the way to let Phil in. Phil watched as Sam locked the door and pinned her against the wall, kissing her down her neck. Phil pulled away and smiled at Sam, he lifted her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. 'I love you Sam,' Phil said as he kissed her passionately on the lips.

'I love you too Phil,' Sam replied as Phil let her drop to her feet.

'How did he take it?' Phil asked.

'He was OK about it, what about Cindy?' Sam replied.

'Cindy tried to stop me from leaving. She wanted to give it another go,'

'What did you say?'

'I said no of course, she doesn't know it's you I slept with though. I love you so much Sam, I'd do anything for you, you know I would,'

'I love you Phil and I suppose Greg made me realise that I couldn't be totally happy with him because…I loved you, it just seemed easier to get it together with Greg. I didn't want to be responsible for breaking up your marriage,'

'My marriage ultimately finished long ago, you just made me realise that I was living a lie with Cindy,'

Phil leant across and passionately kissed Sam on the lips. Sam wrapped her legs around Phil's waist and let him carry her upstairs to the bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cindy was beginning to formulate a plan. She wanted to know who it was that Phil had slept with and she would go to any lengths to find out the truth. Deep down, she knew that her marriage to Phil was dead in the water a long time ago. But that still didn't change the fact that he'd still done the dirty on her, slept with another woman behind her back. She had to find out who she was and why she'd done that to her. Cindy smiled to herself as she imagined who it was that Phil had slept with. Another slapper he probably picked up from somewhere or another, Cindy thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Phil woke up in each others arms at about midnight. Phil was absent-mindedly stroking Sam's hair. She turned around and kissed him softly on the lips. 'How long have you been awake?' she asked.

'Not long, you looked so gorgeous while you were sleeping I didn't want to wake you up,' Phil replied.

'Listen, Cindy's not gonna find out about us is she?'

'I don't know, she might do. I don't know how far she'd go to discover the truth,'

Sam was convinced that Cindy wasn't going to find out. She's not a bunny boiler, Sam thought. She slowly went off back to sleep with this thought in her mind.

**44reviews b4 the next chapter gets posted luv Gemz xx**


	13. Discoveries

**Special thankx 2 ****Emz25****becca996**** and ****samantha-nixon**** 4 reviewing, this chapter's 4 u luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 13- Discoveries

Sam woke up about 7o'clock the next morning. Phil was still asleep so she turned towards him and stroked the side of his face. Phil reacted to this and kissed Sam on the lips. 'Mmm morning gorgeous,' he said.

'Morning Phil,' Sam replied.

'What's the time?'

'Just gone 7,'

'I'm gonna go and grab a shower, do you wanna join me?' Phil asked as a cheeky grin spread across.

Sam smiled and leant across to kiss Phil on the lips as he got out of bed. He took her by the hand and led her towards the bathroom. 'I love you Sam,' Phil said.

'I love you too Phil,' Sam replied.

They got out of the shower about an hour later. 'When are you gonna go and pick your stuff up from Cindy's?' Sam asked.

'I'll go and pick them up this evening,' Phil replied.

'Good,' Sam said and she kissed Phil softly on the lips.

Cindy's car was waiting outside Sun Hill Station. She knew Phil would turn up here soon and maybe, his new girlfriend would put in an appearance too. She knew that it was only a matter of time before Phil's latest love interest gave herself away and Cindy hoped that this would be sooner rather than later. This moment was to come sooner than even Cindy could've predicted.

Sam and Phil arrived at the station at about 8:30. Sam got out of the car and locked it up. 'Are you ready?' Phil asked as he came round to Sam's side of the car.

'Yep, lets go,' Sam replied.

Phil leant across and passionately kissed Sam on the lips. Cindy was watching this scene from her car. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Samantha Nixon was the woman who had slept with her husband. Cindy knew they were friends; she had no idea that their feelings ran a lot deeper than friendship. She was going to set things straight with Sam, she had to know why she done it…

Sam and Phil proceeded upstairs to CID. 'Morning you two,' Terry said as they entered.

'Morning Terry,' Phil said, in an unusually happy voice, after everything that had happened with Sam, it wasn't surprising.

'What's going on Phil?' Terry asked. 'You're not usually this happy.'

'I've got something to be happy about,' Phil said, flashing a smile in Sam's direction.

'Oooh, what is it?'

'I'll tell you later,'

'Phil!' Sam called.

'I've left some things back at home. Can you cover for me for an hour or so while I go and get my things?'

'Yeah sure babe,' Phil said as Sam walked back out of CID

Sam went back out into the car park and got back into her car and drove off. Cindy was still sat outside in her car. She noticed Sam's car leave and decided to follow her, wherever she was going.

Sam arrived back at her house about 10minutes later. Cindy pulled up about 100yards away from Sam's house, watching her enter. Once Sam entered the house, Cindy got out of the car and began to walk towards her house. She went up the path and knocked on the door. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs saw Sam's reflection through the glass as she opened the door. The smile on Sam's face disappeared when she saw who was at the door.

'Cindy!'

**Ooh another cliffhanger!! What's gonna happen then? There's only one way to find out. 48 reviews b4 the nxt chapter gets posted luv Gemz xx**


	14. Arguments

**Special thankx 2 ****thebillforever****S-Nixon****samantha-nixon****Emz25****Sophie Phoenix****crazyamy005****becca996**** and ****lil-skating-lindz**** 4 reviewing, this ch's 4 u guys luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 14- Arguments

'Cindy!' Sam was shocked.

'Inside now,' Cindy said and pushed Sam back inside the house.

'What is it you want Cindy?' Sam asked.

'A chat,' Cindy replied.

'Fine,'

Sam went through to the kitchen, with the intention of getting a cup of tea. Instead she took her phone out of her pocket and rung Phil's mobile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil heard his mobile ringing and picked it up to see who it was. He was surprised to see it was from Sam and he answered it. 'Sam,' He said.

No answer. 'Sam?' Phil said again.

'What is it Phil?' Jo asked as she came past Phil's desk.

'It's Sam, she just called me. She's left the line open but there's no-one there,' Phil replied.

He put his mobile back to his ear and carried on listening.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What exactly is it you want Cindy? Just say what you've come here to say and get out,' Sam said.

'OK then, I'll get straight to the point, I know. I know you were the woman who slept with my husband,' Cindy replied

'How do you know? Did Phil tell you?'

'No of course he didn't. I caught you two together outside the station this morning,'

'Ahhh,'

'So what is it then?'

'What are you talking about?'

'Was it a one-night-stand or was it something more?'

'It was only meant to be a drunken one-night-stand but it's what we both wanted. We wanted to be together, Phil loves me Cindy, more than he's ever loved you. Your marriage to him was dead long ago, even you can't deny that. I think you should go now Cindy,' Sam said and left the kitchen to go upstairs.

Cindy went towards the door and watched as Sam went upstairs. She abandoned all thoughts of leaving the house until she'd got some more answers. Cindy went up the stairs and saw Sam come out of her bedroom. 'I thought I told you to go,' she said.

'I'm not going anyway until I've got some more answers. How long has it been going on?' Cindy replied viciously.

'Only a few days,'

'And that it makes it alright does it?'

'No of course it doesn't

'Then why do it?'

'I was drunk, we were both drunk. We slept together and then I realised that I wanted to be with Phil more than anyone else,'

'Do you really expect me to believe that load of tripe? Phil never stopped talking about you. Is that really how you get your kicks? Getting your filthy claws into someone else's husband,'

Sam slapped Cindy across the face, 'You know what Cindy, I don't know what Phil ever saw in you in the first place. You're evil, manipulative and you don't care for anyone except yourself. As long as Cindy Hunter's happy then nothing else matters. You're an evil bitch and I can't believe that Phil stuck with you for so long,'

Cindy completely lost it at this point. She pushed Sam backwards towards the stairs. Sam lost her balance and screamed as she fell down the stairs. She came to rest at the bottom of the stairs, unconscious.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil had listened to everything that had happened on his mobile. He had begun to suspect that things weren't right and his suspicions were confirmed when he heard Sam scream. 'Jo!' Phil called.

'What is it sarge,' Jo asked.

'Sam's been injured, get an ambulance round to her place, now,' Phil replied as he grabbed his coat and car keys and ran out of CID.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cindy walked calmly down the stairs and knelt down beside Sam's body. She was still unconscious. 'That's what you get for screwing my husband,' Cindy whispered evilly and coolly walked out of the door.

58 reviews b4 I post the nxt ch luv gemz xx


	15. Will She Die?

Special thankx 2 Emz25, S-Nixon, becca996, Sophie Phoenix, JamJunkie123, crazyamy005 and kelbobs15 4 reviewing this chapter's 4 u guys luv Gemz xx

Chapter 15- Will She Die?

Phil pulled up outside Sam's house about 5minutes later. He knew something was wrong when he noticed the door was wide open. He went inside and saw Sam lying unconscious at the bottom of the stairs. 'Oh my god,' he exclaimed.

He knelt down beside Sam and took hold of her hand. Jo came in a few minutes later. 'The ambulance's on its way but what…' Jo stopped when she saw Sam's body lying on the floor. 'What the hell happened?'

'I don't know, she was having an argument with Cindy,' Phil replied.

'Cindy? Your Cindy? What for?'

'She obviously found out that it was Sam I slept with,'

'You and Sam? When did all this happen?'

'We went out a couple of nights ago. We got drunk and we ended up sleeping together,'

'There's still a pulse,' Jo said, changing the subject.

Phil gently stroked the side of Sam's face. 'Please Sam, babe, wake up. I love you so much Sam,'

'The ambulance is here,' Jo said as she stuck her head out of the door. Phil stepped out of the way and let the paramedics through so they could see to Sam. They loaded her onto a stretcher and put her in the back of the ambulance. 'I'll go in the ambulance with her, you can follow in the car if you want,' Phil said to Jo as he got into the back of the ambulance and sat beside Sam.

They arrived at St Hugh's about 30minutes later and Sam was immediately rushed into ICU. Phil stood outside, waiting for news on Sam's condition. The doctor treating Sam, Dr Carlisle, came out to speak to Phil. 'Are you a relative of the victim?' he asked.

'Yes, she's my girlfriend,' Phil replied.

'It seems that there's an internal bleed so we're going to have to operate on her as soon as possible, we'll have better idea of her condition after the operation has been carried out,'

Phil sat down on a chair nearby. He was unable to take all this information in. 'We'll let you know if there's any change in her condition,' Dr Carlisle said.

'Thank you,' Phil replied.

Jo arrived at the hospital about an hour later. 'How is she?' she asked as she approached Phil.

'They're operating on her now; the doctors are worried about possible swelling to the brain,' Phil replied. 'She'll be OK won't she?'

'Course she will, Phil. She's a fighter, Sam won't give up without a fight,' Jo said comfortingly.

'I hope so, I love her Jo. I've never loved anyone so much in my life, not even Cindy,'

'Have you got any idea who did this?'

'Sam had gone back to the house to get a few things. She called my mobile and left the line open. She was having an argument with Cindy…' Phil stopped as a realisation suddenly hit him. 'Oh my God.'

'What is it Phil?'

'The argument, Cindy must've pushed Sam down the stairs,'

'We're gonna need to confirm that with Sam when she wakes up before we can take any action,'

'I want her to pay for almost destroying what I've got,' Phil said.

'She will Phil, she'll get what's coming to her,'

**65reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter. It's cuming to an end!!! Luv Gemz xx**


	16. A Second Chance

**Special thankx 2 becca996, S-Nixon, Sophie Phoenix, Emz25 and JamJunkie123 4 reviewing, this chapter's 4 u guys. Luv Gemz xx**

Chapter 16- A Second Chance

Later that evening, Sam was brought back from theatre and Dr Carlisle came out to speak to Phil. 'How is she?' Phil asked.

'As you know, we had to operate on an internal bleed. The operation went well but Samantha still isn't out of the woods. She's stable at the moment but we're still worried about possible swelling to the brain caused by the accident,' Dr Carlisle explained.

'Can I see her?'

Dr Carlisle nodded and opened the door to ICU for Phil. He went towards Sam's bed; she looked so fragile and frail. She was hooked up to the monitors and her skin was cold. Phil sat down in the chair beside her bed and took hold of her hand. 'Come on Sam, honey. Please wake up, for me if nobody else. I promise I'll get whoever did this to you. I'll make sure they pay. I know things between us hadn't been great since I got Kate pregnant and when you rejected me in the DI's office, I thought that we'd never get to where we are today. Then I got back together with Cindy, it just seemed easier to go back to her instead of having no-one, that's what would've happened if I'd not gone back to Cindy after me and Kate eventually decided that things weren't going to work between. Then Greg came along, I couldn't believe that you'd go with someone like him. If I'm honest, I didn't want to believe it, because I'd fallen in love with you myself. When he was in America and we went out to dinner, I really thought that we were beginning to get somewhere. Then you rejected me yet again, I was heartbroken when I left yours that night, mainly because it just confirmed what I had suspected for a long while: that it was you I loved, not Cindy. When you invited me out to the pub after Greg came back I thought that maybe we'd be able to get things back on track. We got things back on track in a way that I couldn't possibly have anticipated, by sleeping together. That was the best night of my life because it was our first time and even though we were both in separate relationships, it felt so right. I was so happy when you finally told me that you loved me; it felt like everything was coming together and falling in love with you gave me a reason to finish things with Cindy. I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry, sorry for letting Cindy find out that it was you who I slept with. I'm sorry Sam, you've got to come through this baby, I'm nothing without you. I love you Sam,' he whispered, still keeping a firm grip on Sam's hand.

Phil slowly went off to sleep, his tiredness getting the better of him. He fell into an uneasy sleep. All his dreams were filled of thoughts of Sam. Would she be OK? What would happen to him if she died? All these questions were going round Phil's head and didn't have an answer to any of them. He knew what he wanted the answers to be but the dream scenario could be somewhat different from the reality.

Phil woke up very suddenly at about 5:30 the next morning. He looked up at the monitors, they were still working. He looked down at Sam; her eyes were beginning to open. She opened them, trying to focus on her surroundings. 'Sam,' Phil said. 'Sam babe it's me.'

Sam looked down at where Phil was sitting, still clutching her hand. 'Phil,' she replied, her voice was still rather croaky.

'Oh my God, Sam. I thought I'd lost you,' Phil said.

'It takes more than your barmy ex-wife to get rid of me,' Sam replied.

'Was it Cindy that did this to you?'

Sam nodded. 'I'd just gone back home to pick some things up. I hear a knock at the door, Cindy was stood there. She pushed me into the house and started having a go at me. Saying that she knew it was me who slept with you. When I asked her to go, she refused, followed me upstairs, I told Cindy that I had no idea what you saw I her. She lost it, pushed me down the stairs,'

'I'm sorry Sam, for letting her get to you,'

'You don't need to apologise Phil. You couldn't have known what Cindy would do,'

'I'm gonna put her away Sam, I promise. I've got a second chance to get things right between us, I won't let you down Sam,' Phil said as he put Sam's hand up to the side of his face. 'I love you too much for that.'

'I love you too Phil,' Sam replied.

Phil leant across and kissed Sam softly on the lips, he'd finally got Sam back and now he wasn't going to her go, not for anything.

**70reviews b4 nxt ch goes up!! Luv gemz xx**


	17. Out of Danger

**Special thankx 2 becca996, BIGHROCKS, S-Nixon, Emz25, Sophie Phoenix and crazyamy005 4 reviewing, this chapter's 4 u guys luv Gemz xx**

Chapter 17- Out of Danger

Phil and Sam sat there and talked for a few hours, by the time Phil realised that it was gone 8. 'Listen Sam, I'm gonna go and get a change of clothes and let everyone know what's happening,' he said and he kissed Sam's cheek.

'OK then, you'll be back won't you?' Sam asked.

'Course I will honey, I love you,'

'Love you too,' Sam said as Phil left and Dr Carlisle entered.

'That's the first time he's moved since you came back from theatre,' Dr Carlisle remarked.

'What do you mean?' Sam asked.

'He's been sat by your bedside since you came back from theatre. You've got a good bloke there, don't let him go. You're very lucky to have a bloke who cares so much,' Dr Carlisle replied.

'I know I'm lucky,' Sam said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil had just pulled up outside Sun Hill CID. He didn't have the guts to go back to his place and get a change of clothes, mainly because he didn't know what he'd do if Cindy was there. Would he be able to control the anger that was bubbling inside him? Phil buzzed himself into CID and knocked on Neil's office door.

'Come in!' Neil called.

Phil entered the office and closed the door. 'You look shattered, Phil. How's Sam?' Neil asked.

'She's awake, so hopefully she'll make a full recovery,' Phil replied.

'Did she tell you what happened?'

'Yeah, it was Cindy. She pushed Sam down the stairs,'

'Listen, I'll pull a team together to arrest Cindy but we'll still need a statement from Sam if we're to get a conviction. We can take Sam's statement when she's ready,'

'Thanks Guv, I really appreciate it,' Phil said.

'Listen Phil, go home. Get some rest; we'll call you once we've nicked Cindy. Take as much time as you need Phil,'

'OK Guv,' Phil said and he closed the door to the office.

'Phil!' Jo called as he went towards the door of CID.

Phil turned around to face Jo. 'How is she?' Jo asked.

'She came round this morning, I'm going back to the hospital to speak to the doctor again later on so I'll know a bit more after that,' Phil replied.

'That's good news then,'

'Yeah, hopefully she'll make a full recovery. Listen Jo I'd better be getting back,'

'OK, I'll see you later,' Jo said.

Phil left CID and went back out to his car. He didn't think Cindy would go back to their place after everything that had happened; it was more likely that she'd be round a friend's house.

Phil decided to go back to their place and pick up his stuff. He picked up most of his stuff from his and Cindy's place and went back to the hospital to see Sam. Dr Carlisle came out of ICU as Phil entered. 'How's Sam?' he asked Dr Carlisle.

'The swelling to her brain's been reduced and so she's now out of danger. We're just about to move her to a private ward,' Dr Carlisle replied.

Phil breathed a sigh of relief. 'Thank you,' he said.

Sam was moved out of ICU into her own private room not long afterwards. Phil took the chair beside the bed and took hold of Sam's hand. 'What are they doing about _her_?' Sam asked.

'Neil's pulling a team together to arrest her, he said he'd call when she's in custody,' Phil replied. 'He said they'll still need a statement from you when you're ready in order to press charges.'

'Good, I want that bitch nailed to the wall for what she's done,'

'So do I. I just can't believe that she'd do something like that,'

'I can't either. I convinced myself that she wasn't a bunny boiler and that she was just going to let it go. I really should've seen this coming,'

'Sam, you can't blame yourself for any of this. You did nothing wrong. Cindy's the one who's in the wrong, not you,'

'I love you Phil,'

'I love you too Sam,' Phil said and pulled Sam into a hug.

**76reviews b4 I post the last chapter. Luv ya all luv Gemz xx**


	18. Justice Finally Served

**Special thankx 2 lil-skating-lindz, ****crazyamy005****Sophie Phoenix****S-Nixon****samantha-nixon**** and ****sam-qwen-nixon**** 4 reviewing the last chapter. This chapter's 4 u guys, I hope this last chapter does you all justice luv Gemz xx**

Chapter 18- Justice finally served.

Phil left the hospital about an hour later. He stepped outside the hospital and turned his phone back on and noticed that he had a voice message. He listened to the voice message. It was from Neil, it said: '_Hi Phil, it's Neil. I just thought I'd better let you know that we've arrested Cindy for attempted murder. She's in the cells now waiting to be interviewed. She wants to see you before she goes for the interview. I'll see you soon'_

He smiled as he listened to the message. He was glad that Cindy was in the cells but he wasn't looking forward to seeing her. He knew it was something that he had to; he had to know why she decided to do this…

Phil went back to Sun Hill station and went into custody. 'I heard Cindy's been arrested,' he said to Smithy, who was on custody.

'Yeah, she wants to talk to you before she has her interview,' Smithy replied.

Phil took a deep breath. 'OK, can I see her now?' he asked.

Smithy nodded and went to open Cindy's prison cell door. She was sitting on the bench at the opposite end of the room. Cindy stood up when Phil entered. 'Why Cindy? Why did you do it?' He finally asked.

'I needed to know who you slept with. I needed to know why you'd both betrayed me,' Cindy replied.

'The answer to that question's simple Cindy, I love Sam. Not you and you couldn't stand to see me happy with anyone but you. Truth of the matter Cindy is that you're nothing to me. Sam means more to me than you ever did; I really love her Cindy,'

'Then if you didn't love me, why did you come after you'd established that things with Kate weren't going to work out?'

'I thought it was easier, coming back to you instead of being on my own. I never thought that anything would happen between me and Sam, especially after I got Kate pregnant. Things change Cindy and things changed between me and Sam. I fell in love with her and realised that me and you could never be happy again. Just admit everything Cindy, for all of our sakes, tell the truth,' Phil said and he left the prison cell.

Cindy sat back down on the bench. Although she knew that Phil was right, she didn't want to tell the truth. She sat there with her head in her hands; thinking. Should she admit to everything or should she lie?

Later that afternoon, Neil came back up to CID to speak to Phil. 'Well Phil, whatever you said to Cindy it obviously had an effect,' he remarked.

'What do you mean?' Phil asked.

'Cindy confessed. We've charged her for attempted murder. We won't need Sam's statement after all,'

'Thanks Guv. I'm going to the hospital to let Sam know,' Phil said. 'Thank you again guv, I really appreciate it.'

'It's my job Phil,' Neil replied as Phil left CID.

He passed Jo on the way downstairs. 'Oh Phil, how's Sam doing?' she asked.

'She's out of danger, Cindy's confessed to attempted murder,' Phil replied.

'That's brilliant Phil, are you off to tell Sam?'

'Yeah, I was just about to head over to the hospital,' Phil said as he left the station to get into his car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil arrived back at St Hugh's about half an hour later. He made his way to Sam's room and opened the door. She turned as soon as the door opened; she smiled at Phil as he came through the door and softly kissed Sam on the cheek. 'How are you babe?' Phil asked, the concern apparent in his voice.

'I'm good. The doctor said that I could be home in a few days,' Sam replied.

'That's great news baby,' Phil said. 'There's even better news as well.'

'What is that?'

'Cindy's been arrested. She's admitted everything and she's been charged with attempted murder,'

'Good,' Sam said as Phil leant across and hugged her. 'Listen, I've thinking about us.'

'What about us?'

'I was thinking…If I asked you to move in with me, what would you say?'

'I would say, of course, I'd love to move in with you,' Phil said. 'Hang on, are you…'

'Yes I am. Move in with me Phil,'

Phil smiled. 'Of course I'll move in with you,' he said as Sam leant across and kissed him on the lips.

Once they both pulled away, they smiled at each other and hugged. They were together now and nothing could take away their happiness. Still, the memory of everything that happened in the last few days was never going to leave either of them. Cindy had got her just deserts and Sam and Phil were together. Neither of them could have anticipate the chain of events that brought them together but now they couldn't be without each other; not for anything or anyone.

**Well, that's it…for this particular fic at least. I'm still writing as much as I can. At the moment, I'm thinking about a sequel to this so if you'd like me to do this sequel, let me know. I'd like to say a special thank you to everyone who's reviewed this fic, you all gave me so much confidence to write this story when I wasn't so confident about it to begin with. Thanks again luv Gemz xx**


End file.
